User blog:FadhilPF/Danville Times and Other Concerns
Hello again everyone! It's been a long while since I made my last blog post. Anyway, this blog is regarding, as the title says, Danville Times and Other Issues. As you can see in our Site Notice (on the main page) and Community Corner, we are running low on contributors from the past few issues. So we have recommended to shut down-or at least suspend-the Danville Times. Why? Because no one is contributing! It's pretty easy to remember when will the next Danville Times issue come up-the 1st and the 17th of the month. And yet, nobody seems to contribute. And our core editors- *cough* AG and DG *cough* -is never present over the past few issues. So what is left there? Only the wiki news and one or two contributions! With no Image of the Bi-Week! We would like to keep the Danville Times with us, but think of it as a local magazine. If you don't have any reporters and only editors, it'll run low of articles and eventually bankrupt. And that's what's happening. Second, we have been working hard to sustain this place as a peaceful and fun place to get together and pour your ideas of Fan Fiction-Phineas and Ferb (or related) style. I hope nobody mind our bluefull color scheme, which eventually becomes trademark of Phineas and Ferb Fanon. And we have reached more than 3400 articles, which is a big hit. I may say, around 500 of them is spam and stubs, but all others maybe just covered with minor spell mistakes, but everything here is excellent. Creating articles here on the wiki needs great imagination capability, and maintaining the wiki needs more than imagination. We need to spare some time to work on this wiki to keep it organized so visitors from other wikis can easily search for information. It is our (admins) job to keep the wiki running healthy, but we also need your support. For example, we have the and templates to monitor use of Community Articles. And we need your support to remove contributions from users that started to edit the page-when there is already 5 editors on the same page. We limit editors because too much editors will be too fatal. A war can start off. For pretty old users, you know the RAWEFC tragedy, right? That's why we have this policy. Yes, we admins are here to resolve problems, but we aren't the secret service or the Wikia staff that can be in front of the computer 24/7. So we (and especially I) need support from you users. I find it very hard to monitor what is happening every morning, because it will be evening in the Staces States and people are usually active at those hours. We have our policies page handy, so don't bother consult it if you see something wrong. I hope we all can have a happy time onboard this wiki painted in blue, and to do so, let's all know the game and it's rules, and if the coaches aren't around, you are the one to stop an prevent the act. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Community News Category:Blog posts